Cambio de Vida
by Ari Susano N
Summary: -No, tú no entiendes. No se trata sólo de sexo. No me malinterpretes. El sexo es jodidamente genial; pero... -Y usted quien es? -El novio de ella. -Ah; mucho gusto, el amor de su vida.
1. INICIO

1

INICIO

Su respiración era entrecortada gracias al dolor que emanaba de su cuerpo, las manos le temblaban cual niño pequeño al no poder encontrar a su madre, su cabeza un gran volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Las manchas de sangre en su ropa no le mentían al ver el infierno en el que estaba viviendo.

TODO, era culpa suya.

* * *

Caminaba en medio de la multitud, en el centro de la ciudad de Konoha. Sus pasos eran a ritmo lento al igual que su respiración, su rostro reflejaba total aburrimiento al caminar entre el tumulto de gente.

En la mano derecha reposaba un cigarrillo a medio terminar, lo llevo a la comisura de sus labios y le dio una calada, el humo del tabaco hizo que los pensamientos se centraran en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero el efecto del alcohol no lo dejaba concentrar.

Exhalo con fastidio, odiaba que el alcohol dominara su sentido de raciocinio.

Sus labios dieron una última calada al cigarro, para después tirarlo al suelo.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más llegando a su departamento, abrió la puerta de este, entro y la cerro tras de si, se dirigió a su recamara al otro lado del vestíbulo, quería dormir todo el día si era posible, entro al cuarto y en seguida se recostó en la cama que se encontraba al centro de este, y se durmió.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, cuando el sonido de su celular lo despertó, una llamada entrante; levanto el celular que se encontraba en una mesita de noche a lado de su cama y contesto con fastidio.

-Bueno - su voz sonaba aun adormilada.

-Shikamaru, soy Chõji, tenemos trabajo en unas horas - se escuchó del otro lado del auricular.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué no lo dijeron antes? - se sentó en la cama de golpe, en su voz se podía notar el enfado.

-Calma - quiso tranquilizar Chõji - esto ya lo teníamos previsto desde hace tiempo - acoto.

-Si ya sé, pero creí que tendríamos un poco más de tiempo- puso los dedos en el puente de su nariz tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Lo siento Shikamaru, pero son órdenes.

-Está bien - bufo resignado - ¿Dónde y a qué hora nos vemos? - Pregunto.

\- En el Bar de anoche, a las 10:30 - respondió el Akimichi.

-Bien, nos vemos allá - dicho esto colgó el celular.

Miro la hora, ya era de noche.

-Maldición - el reloj marcaban las 9:30 pm. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

Se había quedado dormido toda la tarde, esa era su rutina casi siempre.

Desde que se había mudado de la casa de sus padres, la mayoría de las noches las pasadas en diferentes departamentos, con diferentes mujeres, mientras que en el día se dedica sólo a dormir.

A su mente llegaron las imágenes vividas el día anterior.

* * *

-Shikamaru, en la noche los chicos y yo iremos a un Bar que acaban de inaugurar - dijo Naruto dando un trago a su bebida - no vienes? - se encontraban caminando por las calles de la ciudad.

Alzo la vista al cielo, lo pensó un momento -Si, no me vendría mal un poco de distracción nocturna - dirigió su mirada al rubio que se encontraba a su izquierda.

-Bien, nos vemos allá, aquí tienes la dirección - el Uzumaki le extendió una tarjeta con el nombre y dirección del establecimiento, dio media vuelta y se marcho dejando solo al Nara.

Se encontraba fuera del establecimiento, se dirigió a la entrada y se adentró en este. El ambiente era relajado, las luces eran en un tono tenue que combinaba con el estilo clásico de las paredes de un color beigel con un poco de café; y la música era la cereza del pastel, con un sonido que hacía que su corazón latiera más lento de lo que lo hacía en ese momento.

Distinguió a Naruto junto a Sasuke, Chõji y Sai, en lo recóndito del lugar, camino hacia ellos con paso lento, las manos las reposaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Alzo una mano en señal de saludo hacía sus compañeros.

-Pensamos que ya no vendrías - reclamo Sasuke que permanecía con una copa de whisky en la mano.

El Nara, sólo se limito a levantar los hombros restando importancia al comentario.

-Bien, comosea, el chiste es que ya está aquí - intervino Naruto.

-Sí, venimos a relajarnos, no empiecen con pleitos - esta vez fue Chõji quien intervino.

-Les parece si pedimos otra botella? - todos movieron la cabeza afirmativamente ante la pregunta de Sai. Siempre interviniendo oportunamente.

La noche paso entre copas y mujeres. Eran las 4 de la madrugada cuando todos decidieron retirarse del establecimiento con sus respectivas parejas, cada uno a lugares distintos.

Ya era de dí rayos del sol le pegaba directo en la cara, haciendo que su brazo se moviera por inercia y se posara en sus ojos aun cerrados, se movió un poco notando que no se encontraba solo en la cama, abrió los ojos. Una mujer de larga cabellera negra se encontraba ocupando el otro lado de la cama, esta se encontraba desnuda.

No se sorprendió.

No era la primera vez que amanecía con una mujer desconocida.

Observo su entorno, no era su apartamento.

El dolor de su cabeza gracias al alcohol ingerido re recordó que tenia que irse de aquel lugar. Se levantó de la cama sigilosamente para no despertarla, ella se movió un poco pero no despertó, con sumo silencio recogió su ropa que estaba esparcida por todo el dormitorio y se vistió, sin ponerse los zapatos para no causar algún ruido; se dirigió a la puerta y salió del dormitorio de la bella mujer.

Siempre era igual, amanecía con diferentes mujeres, pero nunca se despedía de ellas, sólo dejaba una pequeña nota diciendo:

 ** _"Me la pase muy bien anoche"_**

La nota no decía para quien, ni de quien; en primera porque nunca preguntaba el nombre de sus amantes, no le hacía falta teniendo en cuenta que nunca las volvía a ver; y por último porque no le gustaba que anduvieran tras él, ya había tenido una mala experiencia por el simple hecho de decir su nombre; ese era el trato, nada de nombres, nada de sentimientos.

Sólo sexo.

Esta vez no fue la excepción, escribió la frase en un papel y lo dejo en una mesa que se encontraba a la salida, para después abandonar el apartamento.

* * *

Salió del baño, se vistió, su ropa era de tonos obscuros no queria llamar la atención, llamó a un taxi, su auto lo había olvidado en el Bar la noche anterior, se subió en este y se dirigió al Bar ...

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer FanFic espero que os guste, y si pueden dejar un review para esta escritora inexperta se los agradecería mucho.

Ah, y acabo de corregir algunas palabras debido a que la página cambio la mayoría de estas, y no me había dado cuenta de ello, así que pido perdón por las anteriores faltas de ortografía, pero creo ya está solucionado, bueno eso espero.

Bueno adiosito.


	2. ATRACO

2

ATRACO

A pesar de ser entre semana, el Bar se encontraba lleno de jóvenes y adultos.

Shikamaru pudo divisar a sus compañeros sentados en la misma mesa de la noche anterior, se acercó a ellos, había tardado una media hora más de lo acordado.

-Por qué Kakashi, no, nos había dicho nada? – se dirigió a un asiento frente a ellos y se seto en este.

-No vengas con tus reclamos, Nara – la voz de Sasuke era más demandante que la del propio Shikamaru – Crees que eres el único qué puede quejarse?.

Shikamaru estaba a punto de contestar, cuando Chõji intervino.

\- No creo que sea el lugar, ni el momento para discutir del asunto – la sensatez volvió a ellos.

\- SÍ chicos, tenemos trabajo que hacer – Naruto observo su reloj, y dijo – Es hora de irnos a la Mansión Hyuga – todos asintieron con la cabeza y se levantaron de sus asientos.

Salieron del lugar y cada uno se dirigió a la casona en sus respectivos vehículos.

La familia Hyuga era muy conocida en todo Konoha, gracias al cabecilla, el señor Hiashi Hyuga, político empresario millonario y un impresionante negociante.

-A qué hora se va el señor Hyuga? – pregunto Sai por el intercomunicador. Se mantenían a las afueras de la casa, a unas cuadras de distancia.

-No tarda, su vuelo está programado a la media noche – contesto el Nara, esté se encontraba en la puerta trasera de la casa.

-Por qué lo programo ha esa hora? – Sasuke permanecía junto con Sai y Naruto.

-Para evitar el tumulto de periodistas. Odia dar entrevistas - Shikamaru respondió ya fastidiado por tantas preguntas.

-El Hyuga se acaba de retirar – menciono Chõji.

\- Bien, es hora, andando chicos – el rubio se dirigió a la casona seguido por el Uchija y Sai.

-Shikamaru, cuál es el plan? – pregunto ChÕji.

-Sasuke, te encargaras de los vigilantes, se encuentran en la parte trasera de la casa, hacen rondas cada media hora – Bien – contesto el Uchija. – Sai, tú encárgate dela seguridad de la casa, eso incluyen las alarmas y cámaras de seguridad – Sai no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa – Chõji tú vigilaras los alrededores, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer en caso de que llegue la policía– Sí– Respondió el castaño – Mientras tanto Naruto y yo entraremos en la casa por la documentación – el Nara no era de muchas palabras así que dicho esto los cinco se posicionaron en sus puestos de trabajo.

-Shikamaru, es necesario qué entre contigo en la casa? – pregunto Naruto.

-Sí, tienes que vigilar el interior.

-Por qué? - pregunto extrañado.

-El señor Hiashi, tiene dos hijas y no estoy seguro si se las llevo con él, a la ciudad de Kiri.

-Entiendo, quieres que las vigile.

-Exacto, mientras me filtro en su oficina, tú vigilaras la casa por dentro y estarás al pendiente de cualquier movimiento o ruido.

-De acuerdo.

El Nara se dirigió a la oficina del Hyuga, dejando al Uzumaki en medio de la residencia. Naruto volteo hacia toda dirección, la casa era enorme, con diferentes pasillos y diferentes cuartos. Se movió del lugar, sus pasos eran cautelosos, recorrió la parte baja de la casa sin ningún inconveniente; subió las escaleras que se encontraban en el centro del vestíbulo, camino hacia las recamaras, abrió la puerta de una, a simple vista se podía notar que en ella habitaba una joven adolescente, al percatarse que estaba profundamente dormida cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado y se marchó del lugar; a unos cuantos pasos más se encontró otra habitación, abrió la puerta, su mirada se posó en la bella joven que en la cama se encontraba durmiendo, se veía más grande que la de la primera habitación. No pudo evitarlo, se acercó a ella.

La joven no aparentaba tener más de 23 años, era hermosa, cabello largo y negro, tez blanca, su piel parecía como la más fina de las sedas, su cuerpo un arrebato carnal, toda una belleza.

Naruto la contemplo por un rato parado a un lado de la cama, cómo podía caber tanta belleza en una sola persona?, hizo un movimiento inesperado para él, inclino su torso a la altura de la joven; unió sus labios en un simple roce sin cerrar sus ojos, sus labios eran tan suaves como un pétalo de rosa. La joven se movió un poco inquieta; el Uzumaki se retiró de su lado lo más rápido que pudo, dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida de la alcoba, dio un último vistazo a la joven y salió de la habitación.

-Shikamaru, las hijas del señor Hyuga, se encuentran en sus alcobas durmiendo – reporto Naruto.

-Entendido – prosiguió – Ya termine de recabar los documentos, vamonos.

-Sí, nos vemos en la puerta trasera.

Se dirigieron hacia sus acompañantes, todos permanecían a las afueras de la parte trasera de la casa.

-Listo, es hora de irnos – advirtió Shikamaru, para después concluir – Kakashi nos espera en su oficina.

Los jóvenes abandonaron el lugar para dirigirse a las orillas de la ciudad; tenían que ver al jefe de la organización…

Conti.

* * *

Bueno aquí el capitulo 2, espero os guste.

Pido perdón (de nuevo) por las faltas de ortografía; pero no se porque se cambian las palabras; bueno pero en fin trataré de revisar biene antes de subir el capitulo.

Sin más gracias por leerme.


	3. ORGANIZACIÓN

**Hola a todos, perdón por tardar mucho en actualizar pero es que la inspiración no llegaba a mí. En fin ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas las que se han tomado la molestia de dejar** _**reviews**_ **:** **ANABELITA N** **,** **Karinits-san** **,** **Coeli Nara** **y** **karma3985** **,** **gracias lindas en verdad, por seguir mi historia.**

* * *

3

ORGANIZACIÓN

Permanecían en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, el tiempo en ese lugar se les había hecho eterno; no entendían como precisamente el líder de la organización llegara tarde a las reuniones.

Eran las 5 de la madrugada, llevaban ahí una hora y media aproximadamente. Cuando se abrió la puerta de la residencia, dejando ver aún hombre de cabellera blanca y medio rostro cubierto con una pañoleta. La vista de los presentes se posaron en aquel sujeto de aspecto cansado; esté camino hacia el centro de la estancia; los cinco se encontraban sentados en los sillones que se encontraban en aquella habitación.

-Kakashi, llegar tarde es una falta de educación – reprocho Naruto.

-Lo siento, tenía asuntos que atender – se dirigió a un sillón frente a los presentes y se sentó.

-Como sea, acabemos con esto para podernos ir de una buena ves – ordenó Sasuke; éste se hecho hacia enfrente, poniendo sus codos en sus piernas y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos y dirigiendo estas al frente.

-Sí, me muero de sueño y hambre señor Kakashi – apoyo ChÕji.

-Bien, bien, comencemos. Shikamaru, dime lo que averiguaste. – le ordenó Kakashi al Nara, éste se levantó de su asiento y dirigió sus pasos hacia él peli-plata, estiro uno sus brazos entregándole una memoria USB al Hatake.

-Aquí se encuentran todo lo que quieres saber del Hyũga, como sus propiedades, cuentas bancarias, en fin, todo lo relacionado a sus bienes materiales – Kakashi poso la vista en la memoria, que ahora se encontraba en una de sus manos.

-Seguro que está todo aquí, no quiero errores, señor Nara – miro a Shikamaru sin alzar la cara por completo, y dirigió de nuevo su vista a la memoria.

Shikamaru hizo una mueca de disgusto; cómo podía decir semejante estupidez?. Los conocía perfectamente para hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

-Estás desconfiando? – chisto la lengua al tiempo que se posaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No es desconfianza, señor Nara, digamos que es sólo prevención – dibujo una sonrisa soberbia detrás de su máscara.

-Crees que te fallaríamos, no mas bien que te traicionaríamos, Kakashi? – el Hatake dirigió su vista a Sai, éste también dirigió su vista al peli-blanco y le dibujó una sonrisa falsa.

-OH, claro que no señor Sai, como puede creer que yo desconfiaría de vosotros, si ustedes son mis mas fieles ayudantes – los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, haciendo notar su desconfianza por aquellas palbaras.

-Como sea; yo ya me voy. No me interesa lo que tengan que discutir – Sasuke se levantó de su lugar – Ah, Kakashi, cuándo tendremos nuestro dinero depositado? – se voltio hacia donde se encontraba el Hatake.

-No se preocupe, señor Uchiha, lo tendrán esta misma tarde.

-Bien, me voy. Sólo una cosa más, no vuelvas a avisarnos de los trabajos con tan pocas horas de anticipación, Hatake – dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y desapareció detrás de esta.

-Señor Kakashi, no cree que esto de dejarnos esperando más de una hora es injusto?; tememos cosas más importantes que permanecer sentados en unos incomodos sillones.

-Tiene razón señor Akimichi, lamento hacerlos esperar, pero creo ya haberles explicado mis motivos, tenia asuntos que tratar.

-Kakashi, es hora de irme, ya estuvimos bastante tiempo esperándote, como para ponernos a platicar de tus "asuntos importantes", así que mejor me retiro – el rubio se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la salida de la cabaña, volteo la mitad de si cuerpo hacia donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros y se despidió de estos – Nos vemos luego chicos – y salió sin esperar respuesta por parte te los nombrados.

-Señor Kakashi, yo también me retiro, en unas horas tengo que estar fuera de la ciudad, y quisiera descansar un poco entes del viaje – el Akimichi volteo hacia el Nara y le dijo – Luego me dices de los asuntos por resolver, amigo - hizo una pausa, dirigiéndose a la salida - Nos vemos en unas semanas - esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a los que aún permanecían en la residencia, y se marchó.

-Bueno en vista de que la mayoría se fue, pues creo que ya no tenemos de nada más que hablar señores, pueden retirarse señor Sai, señor Shikamaru – su mirada viario conforme los nombro - Como ya se lo había dicho al señor Uchiha, su dinero será depositado en unas cuantas horas y podrán disponer del como mejor les parezca.

-De acuerdo – respondieron al unísono.

-Ah señores, se me olvidaba, el próximo trabajo será en un mes – el Hatake dio unos pasos hacia tras, donde se encontraba un pequeño buró, en cima de este se encontraba un folder, lo tomo y se lo entrego al Nara – Aquí está de quien se treta el asunto, ya saben cual es su trabajo señores, o se los explico a detalle?.

-No somos idiotas Kakashi, sabemos perfectamente cual es nuestro trabajo.

-Sólo quería confirmar, señor Sai – en el rostro del Hatake se formó una sonrisa burlona. Estos solamente lo ignoraron.

-Si eso es todo Kakashi, nos vamos – el Nara se dirigió a la puerta, seguido por Sai, y desaparecieron detrás de la fina puerta de madera.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a sus respectivos vehículos y se subieron en estos. Cada uno arranco, dejando tras de si, una nube de humo grisáceo…

* * *

 **Bien aquí el 3r capi, espero que les guste.**


	4. LA SABAKU NO

4

LA SABAKU NO

El camino hacia la ciudad fue tranquilo, apenas empezaba a amanecer cuando llego a su edificio. En su cara se notaba la excesiva falta de sueño.

Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento, saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta de este lentamente, el departamento estaba en total oscuridad y silencio como de costumbre; encendió las luces y se dirigió a su habitación, esta no estaba muy amueblada, sólo tenía lo necesario una cama matrimonial," ¿Por qué rayos tenía una cama matrimonial?"-se preguntó, las mesas de noche a cada lado de la cama, el closet, un buró y un gran librero, algo un poco sofisticado para su edad.

Caminó hacia la cama arrastrando los pies, no tardo en quitarse la chaqueta para tenderse en la cama y quedar profundamente dormido.

Cuando despertó, se podía notar como el astro solar se ocultaba tras los enormes edificios, sus ojos aun adormilados pudieron notar los aun visibles rayos solares que iluminaban el cielo, haciendo ver a las nubes más hermosas de lo que ya lo eran, como le gustaba verlas hacer su recorrido en el cielo sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones; se sentó en la cama y se tallo los ojos para despabilarse, el sonido de su estómago lo saco de un trance momentáneo, tenía que comer algo; se dirigió a la cocina, pero por más que busco no encontró nada.

-Diablos, no hay nada – dijo para si mismo.

Miro el reloj para ver la hora 7:50 pm, fue por su chaqueta a sus cuarto y camino hacia la puerta desapareciendo del cuarto.

Bajo de su convertible plateado, entro a un pequeño restáurat, se sentó en una mesa algo retirada de la multitud y ordeno un plato de caballa y vino blanco.

Cuando termino pidió la cuenta de lo consumido y dejando una generosa propina se aproximó a la salida del establecimiento, al estar a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, su mirada se detuvo en una joven de pelo rubio que se encontraba sentada cerca de la salida y a lado de un gran ventanal del restaurante, era una joven muy hermosa, se encontraba leyendo, la observo. Su mirada perdida entre las líneas de aquel libro grueso, sus labios carnosos y rojos moviéndose ligeramente al pronunciar las palabras y su tono de piel tan blanca como los rayos del mismo sol, hicieron que sus mente divagara al pensar en un sinfín de cosas que le podría hacer.

Camino hacia ella.

La mirada del Nara no se movió ni un instante de la joven que aun permanecía con el libro entre sus manos, ella sin en cambio no se había percatado de que la observaban.

-Puedo sentarme? – la rubia se sorprendió, levanto la mirada del libro lentamente y poso sus ojos en el joven que estaba parado frente a ella, él por su parte hizo lo mismo y la miro fijamente a los ojos. El Nara se sonrojo y abrió los ojos más grandes que pudo, se sorprendió por tanta belleza; la joven era aún más hermosa de cerca, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus ojos, esos ojos grandes y rasgados, de un color verde azulado, que nunca antes había visto.

-Disculpa, te conozco?- dijo con una tenue sonrisa la joven.

-Lamentable mente no – dijo sentándose frente a ella –Veo que acabas de llegar a la ciudad – afirmo.

-Sí – hizo una pausa para agregar – Pero no creo que este bien hablar con un extraño.

-Tienes razón – contesto, se quedó observando por un momento el ventanal que se encontraba tras la joven sin decir nada, él nunca decía su nombre, pero ella tenía razón, él era un completo extraño; tenía la posibilidad de mentir, pero la descarto; ella era nueva en la ciudad tal vez no tomaría tan enserio su nombre como las otras, así que no le quedo de otras que decir su verdadero nombre – Me llamo Shikamaru Nara – dijo después de un rato y regreso su mirada a ella al terminar la oración – Y cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto.

-Temari Sabaku No – respondió.

\- Ya veo, que nombre tan poco peculiar – dijo, ella no contestó – No crees que ya es demasiado tarde como para que una jovencita ande sola en las calles, y más si no conoce el lugar – Shikamaru la observo, Temari miro su reloj de pulsera, eran las 10 pm, se levantó de su asiento y dijo.

-Es verdad, así que, si me disculpas, tengo que irme – cogió sus cosas que se encontraban en el suelo a su derecha – Adiós – dijo esto con una gran sonrisa en la que se podían notar sus perfectos dientes y camino en dirección a la puerta; aun no había llegado a la salida cuando sintió un apretón en su brazo.

-Espera – se escuchó tras ella, Temari por inercia volteó, el que la sostenía era el Nara que segundos atrás se había levantado de la mesa para seguirla, ya que su plan no había causado el efecto que el pensaba, tuvo que ir hacia ella – Como te dije antes, no es seguro andar sola por las calles de esta ciudad, que te parece si te acompaño a tu hotel? – ella no dijo nada, se mordió el labio de abajo y después de unos segundos de pensarlo asintió con la cabeza.

-Aun no tengo ninguna reservación - confeso con una sonrisa tímida.

* * *

Shikamaru condujo su convertible lo más despacio que pudo, no entendía por que quería pasar más tiempo con Temari si la acababa de conocer, era algo ilógico y más viniendo de él; pero de algo si estaba seguro, no era como las otras mujeres con las que había estado con anterioridad, Temari era diferente, transmitía un aura de tranquilidad que te hacía sentir bien tan solo estar a su lado.

Llegaron a un hotel que se encontraba cerca del restaurant, Shikamaru se bajó del vehículo y le abrió la portezuela del auto a Temari. Ambos entraron al Hotel y caminaron hacia la recepción.

-Buenas noches – dijo la joven que encontraba tras el enorme escritorio.

-Buenas noches – repitió el Natra –Una habitación por favor.

-Lo lamento, pero no contamos con habitaciones disponibles por este momento – los dos agradecieron a la empleada y se retiraron del hotel.

Al subirse al auto Temari suspiro cansada, el viaje había sido horrible, y estaba muy cansada, lo único que quería hacer ara tomar una caliente ducha y dormir, pero el destino era tan injusto. El Nara al ver su agotamiento arranco el coche y condujo sin decir palabra, la Sabaku No dijo nada y solo observo el trayecto del camino.

-Legamos – dijo Shikamaru estacionando el auto. Temari se asomó por la ventanilla del vehículo y pudo divisar un enorme edificio.

-Pero este no es un Hotel – reprocho la rubia aun dentro del auto y volteando a ver al Nara.

-Así es, es el edificio donde vivo – respondió Shikamaru tranquilamente.

-Qué? – pregunto incrédula Temari – No puedo dormir con un extraño.

-Si te preocupa que sea un secuestrador o violador, puedes estar tranquila, eso no es lo mío – dijo restando importancia a lo dicho con anterioridad por la Sabaku No.

El Nara se bajó del auto, y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta a Temari, para después ambos entrar al enorme edificio.

Conti…


End file.
